


Heat Wave

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot day at Grimmauld Place and Snape finds his peace interrupted by Hermione. AU  Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

It was a hot day at Grimmauld Place, and various cooling spells had not helped, Hermione thought. She had put on a crisp Muggle shirt this morning over her jeans, but the crispness was long gone.

She had retreated to the cooler library, only to find Snape there in his favourite chair. He had given her a narrowed look before going back to read his newspaper, pointedly ignoring her.

But as she sat in her chair and read her book, she could feel the heat of his black gaze upon her every so often. But it wasn’t on her face.

It seemed to be on her… oh, she thought, on the top two buttons of her shirt.

Which she had undone, because of the heat.

Snape’s voice, deep and dangerous (and with a hint of tension?) cut in to her thoughts.

“Do you enjoy flaunting yourself, Miss Granger?”

Hermione stared at him. 

“It is a hot day, sir, and I’m not ‘flaunting myself’ as you put it.”

Snape hissed something under his breath, and turned the page of his newspaper more vigorously than was necessary. But Hermione was fascinated to see that his sallow cheeks were pink… he was blushing.

Because of her.

With an imp of mischief in her, she stood up.

“If I did want to flaunt myself, perhaps for someone whose company I wanted to enjoy more of, I would wear something like this.”

With a few flicks of her wand and the right words said, her limp shirt transformed into a silky, sleeveless top that clung to her (admittedly meagre) curves. A bright green top, too.

As Snape stared at her, speechless, she smiled sweetly at him before leaving the library.

As the rolled up newspaper hit the door after she had shut it, Hermione chuckled.

 

FINIS


End file.
